Hazashi
Hazashi (葉ざし, Hazashi) is a genin from Konohagakure with 17 years old. Appearance He has a medium-sized dark purple hair, with blue eyes. His hair and eyes gets brighter when the sun rays touch it. Personality Hazashi is a serious teen. Sometimes he gets funny and happy, when he talks to another people, but when he's alone, he gets very mysterious and serious. He feels like he has to surprass all his friends and turn into the stronger among them. He's also a very hardworking and determined one, for the same reason as he feels. Background & Story All his real life started when he was 6 years old. Simply, he was born on the streets. He doesn't know if he was abandoned, or kidnapped, he just knows that the very first time he starts feeling, watching and moving was on the streets. He woke up on the ground, feeling all his body very heavy. Looked like he was knocked out by someone. When he started walking, he found a lot of people around the village, but when he reached the square of the village, in front of the Hokage's house, he found a small amount of ninjas. He just asked for help, but no one was really caring about him. Then, he heard from a lot of people talking about his father. Was an hero to them. He heard that and obviously, he started searching for his father around the village. He searched him for 2 years, but no signals of him were founded. Then, when walking around the streets, with a sad look, a ninja came to him and asked what was happenning. He just said that his family dissapeared and that he was searching for them, for 2 years. The ninja smiled and asked the name of his father, where Hazashi answered "Sado". Then, the ninja got very shocked. After the reaction, he just said to Hazashi that his father was dead, before running inside the Hokage's house. Some hours later, the Hokage got out from his house, looking around, a little confused. Hazashi was sitting on the left corner bench. The Hokage walked towards him, asking what was happenning. Hazashi answered the same thing that he did to the ninja. The Hokage, Jakuchu, then said that his father dead in battle, but in the progress, he saved a lot of rookie ninjas and civilians, and that now he's called "The Hero". Hazashi, crying a bit, turned to the Hokage and released a very wide smile, making the Hokage smile too. Then, the Hokage left without any trace Hazashi was finally able to see him again, at his 14 years old. Then, he would assign at the academy as a student, beginning to follow his father honor. He has made a lot of friends, who his 3 best friends were Scyezo, Tau and Kazuto. Hazashi trained a lot with them and one of the persons who made Hazashi as he is now were that 3 friends. His favorite teacher was Kane, a person that he admired too much. Often thinking about his father's death, he made a dangerous disease - Hallucinations. It started since his 14 years old. His friends were trying to tell him to go to the hospital, but he denied to most of them. At a time when he was not able to control the disease, he finally decided to follow his friends advices. So, he got into the hospital and stayed there 3 months. After that, he would leave the hospital, with a wide smile on his face, excepting to find his friends. 1 year later, when he was already 15 years old, the Genin exam started. Obviously, he joined it. The written part was really easy for him, but then, it comes the last phase, the jutsu performation. He expected the phase to be a lot hard, but not. It was easy, cause they told him to do the Kawarimi no jutsu, one of the jutsus that Hazashi is a master with it. He won the graduation easily and turned into a Genin. Since that, he started feeling important for the village. A new disease came, this time a mysterious one. With that, he had a lot of trouble with one of his friends, Exor. Scyezo, Exor and Hazashi got in a confusion, that concluded on Hazashi punching his friend, Exor. Then, he would start running to the academy, hiding on it. Scyezo finally found him, 10 minutes later. When he found him, Hazashi was already fainted. Scyezo led him to the hospital, calling for a nurse to treat him. The nurse treated him and he left the hospital 2 days later. The disease had already dissapeared, but no one knows if it can come back. His life continues. Managed to find a sensei, Amori, he would start to train with her his kenjutsu abilities. He trained 5 months with her, when another hard time came to him again. Amori challenged him for a battle. Hazashi just possessed a Bokken on that time and Amori was about to fight with him, wielding a katana. The fighting was long, maybe 40 minutes of it. Obviously, Amori won and she said that if Hazashi managed to lose the battle, she would surrender to be his sensei, but that did not happenned. Instead of that, Amori said that she liked Hazashi too much to leave him alone. Her words made Hazashi happier and what he's today. He continued training with her and alone, finally reaching the ability to do serious battles with kenjutsu. 1 year passed and Hazashi already possessed a Katana. Since that, he never saw Amori again. All that year, was just for training and training. He hasn't chat with his friends for a long time, but when it passed 1 year again, he stopped his training, to talk with his friends and continue his social life. When he reached 17 years old, the Chuunins were about to start. With a lot of ignorance, he wasn't caring too much about the exam, so he lost it and his friends left him behind without no trace. Right now, he's waiting for them to come back. He hope that when they come back, he's stronger than he was in the past. Relationships Zetma, Scyezo - He was his best friend from the academy. It was the first person that he met that helped and is helping Hazashi too much. Uchiha, Tau - Met him after Scyezo. One of his best friends from the academy, he is the unique person that, during this days, Hazashi found that he got a great spirit. Uzumaki, Kazuto - Hazashi met him after Scyezo and Tau. He was one of Hazashi's best friend too, who trained with him a lot of times during 1 year. Hikonaru, Kane - Kane was Hazashi's favorite teacher and a good friend for him. He helped him too much too about being a shinobi and what means being a shinobi. When Hazashi needs assistance on something, Kane is the first one to know. Exor - As one of the members of Hazashi's squad, he's a great friend for him, too. Before Exor joined Hazashi's squad, Hazashi already was talking with him all days. He trained with Hazashi a lot of times, too. Hazashi classifies him as a great partner for training. Hyuuga, Yuri - A mysterious Hyuuga that enlightened Hazashi, and gave him words of honor. Fumiko, Amori - She was his first kenjutsu sensei. She was the one who made Hazashi stronger as he is now. Amori states, too, that Hazashi is a student that Amori likes too much to leave him alone. Some days ago, she left the village and turned rogue, leaving Hazashi alone. Goals *Become the best kenjutsu user of Konohagakure *Learn all the Fuuton style jutsus *Defeat Uchiha, Shichirou in a battle Trivia *His eyes got multi-colored, orange and green, cause of a mysterious disease he had, that passed out fastly. *His father was a kenjutsu user, like Hazashi. *"Ha" means sunlight and "zashi" means leaves. These words are somewhat common with him, cause when the sun rises, he's very happy and funny, likes to talk with people and train. When the sun leaves, he's very serious and often bored. *On the handle of his katana, it is written "Determination". That's one of Hazashi's personality. *He has a special way of treating people, mentioning their names with "-yan" in the end. Category:People